Jantar de Aniversário
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Do que mesmo Saga e Shura estavam falando dentro da cabine? Yaoi, Saga e Shura, Desafio Gincana três anos do Need for Fic


**JANTAR DE ANIVERSÁRIO**

**SHIRYUFOREVER94**

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, Diversidade**, CDZ, Saga e Shura, Slash, MxM Relationship, Comédia (Que Deus me ajude... De novo.)  
**Advertências:** Insinuação de sexo  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Do que mesmo Saga e Shura estavam falando dentro da cabine?  
**Justificativa:** Esta fic é diversa porque não escrevo comédia! É contra os meus princípios! Noventa e cinco por cento do que faço é angst, deathfic ou fim do mundo! Caramba, como foi duro isso! Nem sei se está engraçado, mas deu um tremendo trabalho.  
**Bônus**: Não

**Jantar de Aniversário  
**

O mar da Grécia parecia um espelho. A temperatura estava amena e o Iate que singrava calmamente as águas límpidas era bonito, nem grande nem pequeno, com um comandante e um marujo bem discretos. Tudo pronto para o aniversário de namoro de Saga e Shura.

Ouzo, bebida tradicional grega, nas taças, pois Saga era grego e adorava beber aquilo. Um ótimo jantar, paella a valenciana, em homenagem a Shura, espanhol de nascimento e, o grand finale da noite! Só que parecia não estar dando certo! Comandante e marujo se olhavam, sem dizer palavra, enquanto a discussão daqueles homens enormes ia de vento em popa dentro da cabine logo abaixo. As paredes divisórias do barco não eram tão grossas!

"Será que devemos ir lá ver se estão bem?" O marujo perguntou, preocupado ao ouvir o barulho de algo sendo jogado longe. "E se eles destruírem o quarto?"

"Tem certeza que quer ir lá ver o que está havendo? Viu o tamanho daqueles dois? Se interferirmos na hora... Digamos... Errada?"

"Como pode ter certeza que seria na hora errada?" O marujo perguntou.

"Saga, ou você enfia essa porra toda de uma vez ou eu vou enfiar!" A voz de Shura reverberou no Iate inteiro. Capitão e marujo se olharam. Não, eles DECIDIDAMENTE não iam ver se os dois passageiros estavam bem! Mas nem sob tortura!

"Capitão, o mar está lindo hoje..."

"Não é mesmo? Ligue o som, vamos ouvir uma música, se tiver uma marcha de guerra, tanto melhor..." O capitão do Iate estava pensando que teria que pagar os prejuízos. O dono do Iate alugado não ia querer saber se os danos do quarto haviam sido causados por um casal de gays malucos ou não! Mais barulho de coisas sendo arremessadas...

Enquanto isso, na cabine, dois homens imensos, fortes, seminus, discutiam cada vez mais alto...

"Você disse que usava tamanho extragrande! Tive que procurar em quatro lugares diferentes! Vivia reclamando do tamanho das que eu tinha em casa, depois ficava fazendo drama pra usar nos momentos mais sem noção!"

"Não precisava ter procurado tanto, Shura. Tudo em mim é grande, como você sabe e, mais que ninguém, você sabe que ficar muito espremido naquelas horas não é boa idéia, pode não dar certo pro fluxo de sangue correr direitinho e manter tudo funcionando."

"Sei. E agora que eu achei e fiz uma boa compra, você fica aí fazendo drama pra colocar! De novo! Está me fazendo perder a paciência. Se não enfiar esse troço logo de uma vez eu vou começar a ficar realmente zangado! Para que tantos preparativos, e cuidados, e providenciar este barco, o jantar à luz de velas se você não faz o que tem que fazer!"

"Olha, é que tá frio poxa vida. Tudo encolhe no frio! Tá achando que é assim, de hora pra outra? Agora ficou um pouco frouxo, poxa."

"De hora pra outra? Nós estamos planejando tem um tempo e você fica aí de frescura! Agora enfia logo e pronto!"

Comandante e marujo estava roxos sem saber o que pensar.

"Poxa vida, Shura, não me apressa! Quer diminuir minha performance? Eu juro que estou tentando deixar bem coladinho, do jeito certo, mas não está dando certo!"

"Você é um frouxo, isso sim!"

Barulho de algo sendo lançado na parede, de novo.

"Comandante, o senhor tem fones de ouvido?" O marujo perguntou, sem graça.

"Do jeito que falam alto, acho que precisaríamos de furos nos tímpanos... Imagina se começam a gemer loucamente..."

"O que eu fiz pra merecer esse trabalho! Tudo estava tão calmo, eu apenas para minha casa, mas não, tive que aceitar mais uma viagem romântica para tirar um extra." Lamentou-se o rapazinho vestido com roupas de marinheiro.

"Ai, Shura! Poxa vida. Talco? Vai me passar talquinho agora?"

"Senhor Comandante, será que gostaria de me ouvir cantando algum funk bem alto? Garanto que grito histericamente se for necessário!"

Finalmente, os dois tripulantes viram os dois homens saírem da cabine e arregalaram os olhos.

"Eu disse que se passasse talco a roupa de mergulho escorregaria melhor, Saga. Que homem teimoso! Procurei pelo tamanho certo, não é minha culpa se você encolheu!"

"Ora, nas aulas de mergulho que tivemos foi menos difícil, acho que é a emoção. Nosso primeiro mergulho noturno juntos..."

"Encrenqueiro." Shura revirou os olhos e acenou para os tripulantes. "Não esqueçam de marcar com bóias de mergulho certo?"

"Ah, sim, é isso, pode deixar..." O marujo parecia completamente sem ação.

"Encrenqueiro? Eu aceitei ficar mergulhando com você naquela piscina por horas justamente porque você e eu nunca tínhamos mergulhado assim e era algo legal, aprendermos algo juntos para fazermos juntos..." Saga fez um leve bico e Shura não resistiu e beijou o namorado. Grego impossível...


End file.
